User talk:Clone trooperjessy15
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Clone Wars! Thanks for your edit to the File:Green company attack.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TVLwriter (Talk) 19:03, October 30, 2011 Images Please be careful when adding images or formatting problems like the one that occured when you added the image to the Rex page may happen, making the articles look messy. I noticed that you have been using images from the slidshows on the star wars website. When using those images, please try not to capture the black borders. Read the image policy for further rules regarding images and galleries. TVLwriter 02:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : This is your second offense. You did not seem to follow the policies when adding images to the Cody page. TVLwriter 16:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Nonsense Hello there, your recently created article, has been marked for deletion as it was not only nonsense, but almost a complete blog post. Please be aware this is your third notice for failing to adhere to this wiki's policies. Should you persist in this, you will be blocked from editing by an Administrator. Please check some of the polices before further editing. Thank you in advance. Bane7670 17:08, December 10, 2011 (UTC) *The article I am referring to was "Hi my user is Echofives1234 my favorite", it was deleted because, as I said before, it was nonsense, which is considered vandalism. Before editing pages, take a look at either our polices, or similar pages, to get a feel for the basic page format on here. Once you have, I highly doubt you will have any further of these problems. But remember, the message above is your final warning before action is potentially taken. Let either me, or TVLwriter know if you have any other questions or concerns. Bane7670 01:40, December 12, 2011 (UTC) **Yes, I know that was your article. I checked the page's edit histroy prior to its deletion, I saw it was you who created the page. I wouldn't just put the blame on a random user. But you have learned since then I trust. Bane7670 22:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ***Once again, the page was titled "Hi my user is Echofives1234 my favorite". Bane7670 00:43, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ****Even if it wasn't you yourself, it was on your account, and that is the account that shall be held responsible. Just be a little more cautious. Thanks again! :) Bane7670 16:46, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Images This is you third reminder for the images. Try to adjust images so that they do not interfere with the text in articles like what happened on the Wolffe article. If you cannot find room for a particular image you would like to add, add it to the gallery at the bottom of the page. If you need help on making galleries never feel afraid to ask me or another administrator, but the image policy should explain it all. TVLwriter 22:04, December 20, 2011 (UTC) : It has nothing to do with your spelling. There was nothing wrong with the images, only the way you organized them. You may have not noticed, but the way you placed your images interfered with the article text and we want to try and avoid that. TVLwriter 22:24, December 20, 2011 (UTC) : Both of your Wolffe images have been added to the gallery at the bottom of the Wolffe article. TVLwriter 22:30, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Also, your recent images added to the page, Clone Trooper Pilot, were not up to the standards of the the image policy either. This is your fourth notice for failing to obey this policy, if you continue to add images the way you have been doing, and, therefore, ignore the image policy, you will be subject to being blocked from editing by an administrator. Please look over that policy before you add another image. Thank you for your cooperation. Bane7670 21:38, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: This is now your fifth notice for not adhering to the image policy, specifically on the pages of Taggart, Appo, and Warthog, please look over it before any further editing. Should you fail to obey it again, there will be consequences. Bane7670 18:59, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Clonefanatic I was not "picking on him", I was reminding him to sign his comments on talk pages, something that all users must do, without exception. I admit I was unspecific in what I was saying at first, but it is all sorted out now. It has been for some time now. Bane7670 17:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC) No ectually they were on Star Wars.com. Clonefanatic 17:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Founder The founder of this wiki is Kigon, but he has not edited or even logged on for around three years. Our current bureaucrat (who has similar user rights as the founder) is Unit 519, however he does not respond to talk page messages and edits very little. As of now, Evanf, Bane 7670, and I mainly edit and manage the wiki overall. TVLwriter 00:28, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Image policy multiple offenses You have already broken the image policy mutliple times. You are clearly not willing to follow it and we have given you many chances to correct your mistakes. I will still allow you to edit your talk page. TVLwriter 21:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : Clonefanatic sent me a message earlier that you would like to be unblocked. I cannot unblock you, but I will shorten your block to two weeks. Bane and I have already told you several times to make sure your images do not interfere with text and if you need solid evidence of what you have done wrong please take a look at the links I have posted on Clonefanatic's talk page. If you are ever confused by the Image policy, you can always ask me or another experienced editor for help at any time. Keep this in mind the next time you edit. TVLwriter 15:30, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Where did you get those pics of Delta Squad and Appo and other guys from? Clonefanatic 22:39, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Unblocked Yes, you are now unblocked. Please be careful with images this time. TVLwriter 16:22, February 5, 2012 (UTC)